


A Rider's Touch

by MysteriousSunshine



Series: Snotfang Drabbles [1]
Category: Dreamworks Dragons, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Snotfang, dragon-human bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousSunshine/pseuds/MysteriousSunshine
Summary: Hookfang and Snotlout don't always have the easiest relationship, but on this particular day they are really struggling. Could Hookfang be plotting Snotlout's demise, or is there a simple solution to the problem?





	A Rider's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing drabbles. please let me know what you think, and feel free to suggest some Snotfang moments I should include in my series in the comments (Dragon-rider bond/friendship only.)

Snotlout Jorgenson was not having such a great day. His trusty monstrous Nightmare was being a pain in the butt. To anyone who spent five minutes with the duo, this wouldn’t seem out of the ordinary. Both dragon and boy were too stubborn for their own goods, and that more often than not led to some stressful situations. But on this particular day, Snotlout was at the end of his tether, and Hookfang had no tether left to hang on to.  
“Hookfang, get into formation with everyone else,” Snotlout growled. They were practicing battle maneuvers and while the other dragons and riders were smoothly transitioning from one flight formation to the other, Snotlout was behind everyone, flying outside of formation in wide swoops and arks. Hookfang just snorted a trail of fire and did a cork screw dive.  
“Listen up you overgrown fireplace. I am a rider and I deserve to be treated with respect.” Hookfang stopped in midair and for half a second, Snotlout hat thought he had broken threw the reptile’s stubborn head. But then Hookfang did a screaming dive towards the ocean. All the other riders could hear was Snotlout’s cry of “Hoookfaaaaaaang!” Before a large wave rose.  
“They’re at it again,” Astrid said in discussed as she turned to watch a Fuming and sopping-wet Snotlout climb onto a satisfied-looking Hookfang.  
“Have you noticed that Hookfang’s been more irritated with Snotlout than normal?” Tuffnut asked. The others nodded.  
“Perhaps he secretly hates Snotlout and is only being his dragon in a complicated plot to kill him,” Ruffnut supplied. Tuffnut’s eyes lit up at the prospect.  
“I highly doubt that,” Hiccup cut in quickly. “There has to be a simple answer to this.”  
“I don’t know, Hiccup. Tuff’s right. Hookfang is definitely agitated,” Fishlegs said. Before anyone could make another comment, Snotlout flew up to join the group.  
“You okay, Snotlout?” Hiccup asked in concern.  
“Yeah, totally fine. I definitely meant to do that.”  
“You mean making a complete fool of yourself, losing control of your dragon, and crashing into the ocean at high speeds was your plan?” Astrid asked skeptically.  
“Yeah, duh. There’s a perfectly logical reason for why I used that approach.”  
“Let’s hear it,” Astrid pushed, flicking loose strands of hair out of her face.  
“Well, you see… Shut up Astrid,” Snotlout grumbled before flying back to the island.  
Later that afternoon, Snotlout was trying to feed Hookfang, but he was having none of it.  
“Eat the stupid fish, would you,” he finally exploded, throwing the disgusting salmon at him. Hook fang through it back with such force that it knocked Snotlout on his butt. This was a normal part of their relationship, but it usually didn’t get as violent or as mean-spirited as it was today.  
“Hookie, what has gotten into you!” The dragon snorted in disgust. Snotlout walked over to him and set a hand on his head. The dragon looked up, his eyes no longer angry or irritated.  
“What?” Snotlout asked as he absent-mindedly began to rub the Nightmare’s head. As Hookfang made pleasant noises low in his throat, Snotlout came to a realization.  
“I wasn’t giving you enough attention,” he said, beginning to scratch Hookfang’s chin with his other hand. “I’m sorry, Hookie. Sometimes I forget that you need attention too. Hookfang looked up and lit himself on fire in happiness. He was so happy that his rider realized his mistake. But in his excitement, he managed to catch Snotlout’s sleeves on fire.  
“Hookfang!” Snotlout cried in annoyance and pain as he used a fish to pat out the flames. Hookfang just chuckled, snatched the smoldering fish from his rider, and gave him a gentle nudge with his head.


End file.
